1. Field
Example embodiments provide an organic photoelectronic device and an image sensor including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectronic device refers to a device for converting light into an electrical signal using photoelectric effects. The photoelectronic device may include a photodiode and/or a phototransistor, and may be applied to an image sensor and/or a solar cell.
An image sensor including a photodiode requires higher resolution and accordingly a smaller pixel. At present, a silicon photodiode is widely used, but has a problem of deteriorated sensitivity since the silicon photodiode has a smaller absorption area due to smaller pixels. Accordingly, an organic material that is capable of replacing silicon has been researched.
Example embodiments provide an organic photoelectronic device selectively absorbing light in a green wavelength region and improving efficiency.
Example embodiments also provide an image sensor including the organic photoelectronic device.
The organic material of the organic photoelectronic device has a relatively high extinction coefficient and selectively absorbs light in a particular wavelength region depending on a molecular structure, and thus may simultaneously replace a photodiode and a color filter and resultantly improve sensitivity and contribute to higher integration.